This invention relates to new and useful improvements in a device for holding keys in one's pocket or purse. In the prior art are several simple arrangements such as key chains, key rings and key cases which present many disadvantages in their use. Key cases are bulky and must be unsnapped and opened before selecting a key for use. Key chains are disorganized in that the keys are randomly and loosely arranged. The keys are exposed and, when carried in a pants pocket, the sharp keys may cause discomfort and demage to clothing. Key rings present both disadvantages: exposed, randomly arranged keys and a bulky configuration.